Getting Her Back
by dcj
Summary: On the surface, everything looked just as it did for every other takedown they had been involved in. Detailed plans of the location and pictures of the key players all posted on the board. This time though, two pictures stood out amongst the many. A look passed between two officers. The wait was over.


After a long absence and a ride on the roller coaster of life, I'm hoping to get back into writing again so I thought I'd start off easy with a short one-shot. Sorry for keeping you waiting on my two unfinished ones (Welcome Back Copper and Accidents Don't Just Happen), but rest assured that I will get them completed.

This story takes place after 3x13 and is an attempt to get my McSwarek mojo back. I have to admit that I've lost that loving feeling; I know Andy's not blameless but my disappointment in Sam's actions has made it really difficult to muster up the motivation since Sam himself couldn't be bothered to work at it until faced with a threat to Andy's life. I was hoping he had a really good reason but so far they've made it seem like he was just running scared. I'm looking forward to more insight in season 4.

As always, I hope you enjoy it and I own nothing Rookie Blue… except for a few signed pictures and some great memories from my visit to Toronto this summer (one of the reasons for my absence).

* * *

It was destined to be one of the biggest busts in Fifteen's history. On the outside, it looked like it could be the turning point for more than one career. But on the inside, at least for some, the stakes felt even higher… in fact their whole future could be riding on how this went down.

For some, the adrenaline had started pumping the second they stepped into the parade room and took in the familiar scene. On the surface, everything looked just as it did for every other takedown they had been involved in. Detailed plans of the location and pictures of the key players all posted on the board. This time though, two pictures stood out amongst the many.

A look passed between two officers. The wait was over.

Or at least it soon would be… and after six months, a couple of hours should be a piece of cake.

Or not… he could have sworn there was something wrong with the clock on the wall… and his watch… and his phone. Every minute he was in that room felt like hours and he just wanted to be doing something… doing… it all. He didn't want to waste another second.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. A tip of the head towards the door was all he needed; there were no words.

The warehouse was twenty-five minutes away… they made it there in fifteen sitting in restless silence 'til the other officers arrived.

And then they waited some more…

The entire team remained outside, focused solely on the sounds and words picked up and broadcast over the wires, each individual voice easily distinguished. Everything and everyone was quiet save for the voices in their ears; they didn't want to miss the signal… couldn't miss the signal. He had to keep telling himself that it was just like any other bust but he was afraid that his body was betraying him every time he heard her speak. Any hopes that they had missed the hitches in his breath were gone when he heard the sharp intake behind him at the sound of the only other voice he recognized.

When the signal finally came, he allowed himself to breathe again as the entire group burst through the doors with practiced ease and contained the scene in a matter of minutes.

There was nowhere to go.

He shook his head. Of course that didn't stop _her_ from trying.

She had taken off at a dead run, probably not even sure in her own mind why. _Was she trying to make it look good, keep her cover? Or was she just not ready to face them… him? _

He was the only one that gave her a second look. Protocol stated that at least two officers should pursue a fleeing suspect, but everyone knew that only one would be necessary. There was no question in their minds. He was going to get her back.

He huffed out a single chuckle as her unsuspecting comrades cheered her on, encouraging her escape until silenced by his fellow officers. They really had no idea. If he wasn't so… scared, anxious, frustrated… relieved, he probably would have been proud.

She had just about made it; she was halfway through an open window when he reached her. But he wasn't going to let her get away… not this time.

She pushed and pulled against him as he hauled her back in but he wasn't giving her an inch.

He gritted his teeth. "You think that was a wise move?"

She tilted her head to the side and quirked her eyebrow. He knew exactly what she was wondering, but he didn't even know himself which move he was referring to.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

_Apparently two could play at that game. _

She continued to twist and turn and he was rougher than he meant to be as he pinned her against the wall of the building in an attempt to get her to still.

"Easy," she ordered in a voice he barely recognized as hers.

He forced himself to relax and take a deep breath. He felt her shudder when the warm breath escaped from his body and fell onto her neck, but he didn't back off. He just… held her there… against the wall… against him… and for the first time since walking into parade, no, since leaving the Penny six months ago, it felt like his heartbeat might return to its normal rhythm.

It was at that exact moment that he felt the pretense slip… and then the sigh. But which one of them it came from, that he couldn't tell.

He stepped back and lifted the cuffs from his belt, taking his time to put them on her wrists. She shivered again as his hands skated over the bruises on her arms; they were barely there anymore but he could still tell. Her time away had been rough on her… on them both really. But she was here and she was safe; now they could heal.

He tugged on her arm, much gentler this time, and began to lead her back towards the group.

He shook his head at the scene before him. Subjects were being led silently out the door; it must have been the quietest takedown in history after the initial 'police, nobody move'.

There was only one other conversation with any volume to it and it appeared to be just as loaded as the one he had been having. He could feel the frustration creeping up on him again. "I hope you didn't think you were going to get away that easily."

She scoffed, her voice taking on the hard edge she had perfected over the last six months. "What? You expect me to just give up without a fight?"

Her body tensed for only a millisecond, but the significance of her statement had already hit him square in the chest. He cleared his throat. "Trust me. Running doesn't do you any good."

She shrugged one shoulder and pursed her lips together. "That doesn't stop most people."

"No," he conceded shaking his head, "but they usually figure it out..."

He was going to say eventually but she didn't give him the chance. She cast her eyes downward. "Yeah…but by then it's usually too late."

He didn't believe that; he couldn't believe that. It wasn't too late for him and he could only hope he could convince her of that too. "Not if you don't want it to be."

He could feel her eyes on him and it took everything he had to keep his own trained on the exit; he knew that if looked at her now… He couldn't; this conversation was for another time, another place… soon though, if he had anything to say about it. He watched as Peck led Collins none too gently out the door practically dragging him when he dared a concerned glance back at Andy.

"Someone's been worried about you," he offered quietly, stealing a quick glance in her direction.

Her eyes had widened as she alternated her gaze between Sam and the door Nick had just vacated.

He knew his face could give nothing away, but the soft hand at the small of her back… _she had to know._

She shrugged again. "We made a good team. He uh… I guess he got used to caring, wanting me to be safe. Hard to turn that off. I… uh… I know I still care what happens to him so..."

Sam's heart rate started to pick up again.

He cleared his throat for what felt like the hundredth time that night. "I'm not sure if you know how this works," he offered as they made their way out of the building. He looked around; there were still way too many people waiting to be loaded up. "Depends on how deep you're in it I guess, but you should probably know that it's going to be a long night. If you're lucky, you might get out by morning, but you'll uh…we'll want you to stay close. Were you hoping that he… uh, is there someone else you'll want to…"

Andy hung her head as Sam guided her towards an unmarked vehicle. "Six months."

"What?"

"I just don't know what I can expect after six months."

He opened the back door. "You could just ask."

"What if…" She looked straight up in the air before blowing out a long breath. "I mean I'm sure he has other things to worry about now… so…"

She still wasn't looking at him but he really needed her to get this part.

"Hey," he beckoned, pausing 'til she finally shifted her eyes to his.

"You never know until you try."

He saw a slight blush color her cheeks before she bent her head and climbed into the back seat. He knew it had nothing to do with the cool night air or the hundred yard dash she had run earlier. It was the memory of better, happier times.

He could feel the beginnings of a smile tug at his lips as he closed her door. His words had not been accidental; they were carefully constructed, an effective reminder. And for the first time since leaving the Penny that night, it felt like more than just hope.

He was just circling the car when he heard Oliver's voice. "Uh, Sammy, the van's over here."

"It's full," he replied continuing to the driver's side without even looking up, "and I don't want to wait. Pretty sure Nash'll want to talk to this one first anyway."

Oliver shook his head as Sam opened up the door and lifted his foot in. Of course Traci would want to see her, but he was pretty sure that had nothing to do with Sam's decision to get her in **his** car… alone. Someone needed to make sure he slowed down, did this right. "We, uh, got another van coming right away and it's probably better for everyone…"

Sam huffed out a breath before resting his forearm on the roof of the car. His left hand tightened on the edge of the door, trying to keep the same grip on his control. It wasn't enough to keep the frustration completely out of his voice though. "Well, **I** want to go now and I already have her back in my car so…"

He could see that Oliver was just trying to look out for him so he cleared his throat, pausing another second before responding in a softer tone. "It's fine, Oliver, I got this one."

"I know you do buddy, I know you do. I just…"

Sam tilted his head to the side, the irritation creeping back into his voice. "What?"

He took a step towards Sam, speaking as quietly as he could. "Don't do anything stupid alright? No detours."

Sam shook his head. "I'm just going to get her back. That's all."

Oliver nodded. _From his lips to God's ears._

He waved Sam away with a smile, thankful for the spark that seemed to have returned to his friend's eyes. "Get out of here."

He was still thinking about what might be happening in that car when the girl he had cuffed and brought out earlier broke him out of his reverie. "She'll be okay right? He's not going to hurt her is he?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, she's good, she's good," Oliver nodded. _He won't be making that mistake again. _

"What's going to happen to her?"

Oliver looked over at the young girl, not much older than Izzie and guessed that McNally probably took care of her while she was under. "Best case scenario – he gets her back, they talk, she's cooperative, and all is made right with the world."

"You think it'll work out?"

Oliver pressed his lips together into a small smile, nodding again. "I'd bet money on it."


End file.
